Otra vez
by Little Mess
Summary: Y otra vez se siente como un niño de once años, mirando a la pequeña Lily Evans recostada en el gran árbol, la escucha preguntar acerca de la magia, de Hogwarts. Él sonríe, como pocas veces hace, y no tiene ningún inconveniente en ir hasta ella, tomarla de la mano y responderle todas las preguntas que quiera.
1. Chapter 1

_Obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, así que deja de apuntar con esa lanza contra mí ¿Vale?_

**Otra vez**

* * *

><p>Y los observa, caminando de la mano por los pasillos, abrazados a la orilla del lago, besándose en los jardines, en todo lugar. Los veía y los odiaba.<p>

Odiaba a ese arrogante de Potter, lo odiaba por ser bueno en el quidditch, por tener el mismo pelo negro, los mismos estúpidos lentes y la misma petulante actitud de héroe que su padre, James engreído Potter. Y la odiaba a ella, por sobre todo, por ser pelirroja, por tener la misma brillante sonrisa e incluso el increíble talento para pociones que tenía Lily Evans en su juventud. Ugh, solo le faltaba tener ojos verdes.

Chiquilla idiota.

Tonta Weasley que sonríe de manera estúpida cada vez que Potter pasa, que sueña despierta en clases, que suspira pensando en ese arrogante, patán e idiota de Potter.

Estúpido Potter que aprovecha cualquier momento para abrazarla, que hace ridículas piruetas en su escoba solo para sorprenderla, que le roba besos mientras desayunan.

Los detesta.

Porque el verlos pasearse por Hogwarts mirándose de reojo con ese empalagoso y sincero amor le da nauseas, ese amor que estuvo preparándose durante años hasta convertirse en magia, y ser testigo silencioso de los besos apasionados que se dan en los rincones le hierve la sangre, porque traen viejos recuerdos a su mente. Lo lleva a años atrás, cuando era él el que estudiaba en Hogwarts y una cabellera negra y pelirroja paseaban de la mano, reían, hablaba y suspiraban igual que ellos.

Los odia porque le recuerdan una y otra vez que él perdió, perdió a su Lily, que ese inútil Potter le arrebató lo que más apreciaba en la vida. Lo único hermoso en su vida.

Y al verlos la historia se repite.

La inteligente, valiente, hermosa y testaruda pelirroja tiembla, suspira y cae bajo las redes del bueno para nada capitán de quidditch, valiente hasta la médula, típico niño Gryffindor, popular, vanidoso, engreído.

Caminan como los reyes de Hogwarts, porque en cierta manera lo son, amándose lo más que puedan antes de que la inminente guerra explote, al igual que en ese entonces.

Y él, como siempre, los observa y sufre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_¡Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Harry Potter! _Jamás creí que justo mi primer fic (¿O drabble?) fuera sobre Severus, pero bueno. En lo personal el personaje de Snape nunca ha sido mi favorito, su historia me parece sufrida y conmovedora, pero James y Lily siempre serán perfectos (Por más que haya llorado cuando vi los recuerdos de Snape en el cine ._.). Esto es lo que yo imagino que debió haber pensado cuando veía la historia repetirse de nuevo con Harry y Ginny, ya que aunque siempre lo protegió por Lily, también lo odiaba por parecerse tanto a James y me imagino que aún más al verlo quedarse con la brillante chica pelirroja, _otra vez._

Eso es todo ¿Les gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter no me pertenece, a poco creías que si?_

* * *

><p><strong>You have your mother's eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>Entre toda la sangre, el olor a muerte y cenizas, el siseo de nagini aun en sus oídos y en medio de los tres niños tan irritantes que había visto crecer, lo supo. Ese era el final.<p>

Tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos, encima Potter tenia que estar presente en su muerte. Porque James estaba ahí, representado en Harry. Eran el mismo, mostrando compasión con sus enemigos, salvando al que cometió todas las malas decisiones, el buen y patético gryffindor que da la vida hasta por la mosca que pasó en su desayuno.

Héroes de pacotilla.

Siente como Potter se acerca y trata de ayudarlo, como si pudiera salvarlo aun a esas alturas. Como si alguien pudiera hacerlo, piensa con ironía.

Entonces, recuerda a Dumbledore. Siempre tratando de salvar al mundo, trató de salvar a Draco, trató de salvar a los Longbottom, trató de salvarla a _ella_. Incluso a él mismo cuando pagó el precio de haber seguido a Lord Voldemort en sus años de juventud. Un precio demasiado alto.

_Su Lily._

Su pequeña pelirroja, muerta, tirada en el piso, en medio de puerta, donde el mago más oscuro y poderoso de toda la historia la apuntó con su varita, y de una pequeña cuna donde dormía su bebe. Rehusándose, aun desde la muerte, a dejar su puesto de muralla protectora.

Valiente y noble hasta la muerte.

La luchadora de las causas perdidas.

Él sintió como lágrimas, recuerdos, comenzaron a inundar sus ojos. Recuerdos de atardeceres, de charlas, de juegos antes del almuerzo con una dulce niña a los pies de un gran árbol. Momentos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, en el aula de pociones preparando alguna tarea entre risas que se quedaron grabados en su memoria para siempre. Y silencios, como los que comenzaron a existir entre ellos en sexto año, silencios amargos que lo rodeaban cuando la observaba con Potter, silencios mortales, como los de aquella noche en que abrazo su cadáver, tratando de retenerla mas tiempo junto a él, en vano, porque ella ya se había ido y no iba a volver.

"_Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos."_

Es entonces cuando lo observa, y no ve a Potter, sino a Lily. Los mismos ojos, verdes y grandes, gentiles y fulgurantes.

Y sabe que tiene que cumplir una última misión, antes de partir, por Dumbledore, por _ella._

"Toma… Tómalos…"

Comienza a sentir frio, las luces se van apagando.

"Míra…a…me"

Y otra vez se siente como un niño de once años, mirando a la pequeña Lily Evans recostada en el gran árbol, la escucha preguntar acerca de la magia, de Hogwarts. Él sonríe, como pocas veces hace, y no tiene ningún inconveniente en ir hasta ella, tomarla de la mano y responderle todas las preguntas que quiera.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora: <strong>Sinceramente no pensaba continuar este one-shot. Pero surgió esta idea y no me pude resistir, ademas, pobre Snape, no podía dejarle un final tan amargo. Espero que hayan entendido el final, para mì, el cielo de Snape es el pequeño jardin donde jugaba con Lily antes de ir a Hogwarts.

¿Tomatazos, aplausos, coches bomba, panditas? Lo que sea, dejenlo en un review :)

Y como dijo un gran sabio hace tiempo: _Hasta la vista, baby!_

**Little Mess.**


End file.
